Sonic Shorts
by Tailsic
Summary: These are just a bunch of Sonic Shorts idea i have come up with, Tailsic and OC include.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE

"Hey everybody Tailsic here, sorry I been gone for awhile, the fanfac admin pull the plug on my Sonic Dares and Q and A because it when against the rule of this site, and because of this action I lost my spark to write. I was so mad I wanted to blow up Canada. Why I wanted to blow up Canada, I don't know. After awhile I came to my scents and opened a Pizza place, and after listening to a Beyblade song call I'm not going down I recover my spark to write" Tailsic said as the American flag appear behind her back. "And I'm back to show the world and the fans of fanficion, That I'm Tailsic and am back and better then ever!!" Tailsic said as everybody started to clap.

"How dose she do that?" Sonic said.

"She Tailsic" Tails answered.

"Good point" Sonic reply.

"Man, she good" Knuckles said.

"Now here a call out to all my friends on Sonic Dares and Q and A, Tammy, Emily, Chopper, Alexander, Takeshi, Silver Horror, Tanner, and Ricky if you still want to be part of the Tailsic bandwagon then let me know ok, and if some of you new Tailsic fan want your OC to join my new mainstream story Sonic Shorts, PM me about it ok because I don't want the admin here to remove this story and this time I just mighty blow up Cuba. Well that is all see ya guys later".


	2. Chapter 2

SONIC IS DOOM

Sonic is on his knees gasping for air, could is be the end of our blue hero.

"I can't let it end like this" Sonic said trying to get up. "Tails, Knuckles, even Shadow the ultimate life form had falling to this force of evil" he said looking around seeing them all on ground unconsis. "If I don't act fast I'll be next" he was shaking in fear. Sonic then saw sparkles of light pierce through the darkness. "There, I got to reach that light" Sonic try to get up but couldn't, "I just don't have the strength to get up" just then a huge shadow figure appear behind him. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The shadow got closer and closer until it revile itself to be Amy, "Ok Sonic, ready for my second batch of pancakes" She said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic scream as he got the strength to get up and reach the light, which turn out to be the telephone. Sonic dial some number and someone pick up.

"Hello, this is Tailsic Pizza Pan, can I take your order" Tailsic ask.

"HELP, THIS IS A CODE ACPA!!" Sonic shouted into the phone.

"Understood, we'll have an order of 50 chili dog pizza over and less then 5 minutes".

"Thank you so much" Sonic said with a trail of tears going down his face.

"Sonic don't you think your overacting a bit, I mean my pancake ain't that bad" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

WHO WIRTE THIS STUFF

Sonic and his friend are on the egg fleet doing a scene for Sonic Heroes; Tailsic is holding everyone their scpit.

"Ok guys, here are the scpit, follow them to a T" She said as she sat in her director seat, "Ok and, ACTION!"

"Metal Sonic as finally transformed" EGGMAN said as a bunch of Egg pawn ran away.

"So that's Metal Sonic?! Sonic said.

It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of chaos and is super strong! We can defeat it. Aaaa… if only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds! Eggman shout as everybody show Eggman the Emerald they found on their journey.

"What's this! But how? Even with the Emerald power, our chances for victory are slim… it would take a miracle!" Eggman said.

"Mmm, what's up Doc" Sonic said eating a carrot mincing Bugs Bunny.

"SONIC, KEEP TO THE FREAKING SCPIT" Tailsic shouted.

"Ok Tailsic, yesh just take a chil pill man, (Cough) Just leave it to me, Doc".

"Sonic, no!" Amy said.

"I'm going with you too!" Tails said.

Tails…

"You can count me in too" Knuckles said.

Knuckles…

Ok guys. We'll buy you some time… That way you can use your super powers. But with my power, I could easily defeat Metal Sonic, so I'm letting you guys get the glory because I'm cool like that" Shadow said with a smirk.

"Hey he add some stuff" Sonic said.

"It's ok, we'll edit it out later, just continue" Tailsic said.

Sonic started to look around at everybody.

"Ok then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the REAL SUPER POWER of TEAMWORK! Wait hold the phone, the real super power of teamwork, jesh what is this PowerRanger, I mean come on who write this stuff" Sonic said.

"Some small company call 4KIDS, it was either the super power of teamwork or the super power of friendship" Tailsic answer.

"Something tell me I'm going to hate 4kids" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure this is the only game they have any part in" Tailsic said.

"I hope so, could you imagine what will happen to my style if they stay on, and don't get me started if they have someone voice me from there. Sonic complain.

"Sonic SEGA not that stupid, how let's finish the scene" Tailsic said.

--Author Note

I'm not bashing 4KIDS, because I see noting wrong with their voices, but 80 of the world seem to think 4KIDS ruining Sonic, so I made this for the 4KIDS hater because I like to please all my fans even if I don't agree with their opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

BIKINI FUNNY

It a simple day on the beach, and here we have the guys looking at the girls in their bikinis.

"So Sonic, who do you is the hottest?" Takeshi asked.

"It to hard to pick, Amy wearing that yellow one, Blaze is wearing that hot red one, and Emily look good to in that white one, how about you Takeshi?" Sonic said.

"I don't know, but Blaze does look hot" Takeshi said.

"She may look good, but noting of them can come close to how dazzling Tammy is" Tanner said look at Tammy.

"Tanner, Tammy got you whip good" Takeshi said making fun of Tanner.

"What, no she doesn't!" Tanner said as he started to blush.

"Yeah man, your whip good" Sonic said.

"Just shut up" Tanner said.

"Ok, we get it, haha, ok Knux" Takeshi asked.

"Rouge" Knuckles reply.

"Shadow"? Takeshi again.

"None of them" Shadow said.

"Shadow sometimes I wonder why so many girls like you" Sonic said.

"It's because I bring sexy back" Shadow said.

"Yeah, and you also bring Emo back" Sonic joked.

"Shut it Sonic" Shadow

Just then the, she wore a itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini song started to play, the guys turn around to see dr Eggman running in slow motion wearing a itsy bitsy way to teeny weeny polka dot bikini.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" The guys screamed.

"Oh my god, it like he don't wearing anything" Tanner detest.

"Tailsic- wait this isn't Tailsic fault, she just a Sonic OC create by the really evil one. TANYA JONES I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TODAY, YOU HEAR ME, REVENGE!!!" Sonic shouted to the sky.

The view started zooming out from Sonic making him smaller and smaller, until you saw the planet, then galaxy, then noting but darkness, at last you now see a middle age black woman with long black hair and wearing glasses typing on her laptop, she turns around and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ture Evil

There a press compress being hailed that Sega of Amraican for the most evil sonic villan. and Eggman ,Nega Eggman,Black Doom,Mephiles, Erazor Djinn, the Black Knight and Chaos are all pantion.

"Ok, for starter which one of you are the most evil Sonic villian of all time" A reporter asked.

"Well i am of course,i been there from the begininng so that mean I'm the best" Eggman laughed.

"Yes Eggman, you been here since the begininng and you still haven't beaten Sonic yet"Mephiles said.

"Shut up, well at leash i'm not a recolor of Shadow" Eggman said.

"Hey, I rezinc that,i'm a recolor of you, and i'm cool" Nega said.

"I'm the baddest Sonic villain ever" Black Doom said.

"No I am" Erazor shouted.

"No I am, i have a big sword" the Black Knight said.

"You three, ah you're noting but one timer villians" Eggman.

"I blew up a city" Black Doom said.

"I took over a story book world." Erazor said.

"And i have a really big sword" the Black Knight said.

"You all suck, i'm the baddest villian in the series, i've kill Sonic" Mephiles said.

"But he came back to life" Eggman said.

"So? i still kill him, which is more then i can say for you losers" Mephiles laughed.

"Well at leash i have a mouth" Eggman stuck his touge at mepiles.

"Is that really best comeback you can think of Eggman, that just sad" Mephiles said.

Just then the light go out and everyone goes quiet.

"Hahahaha, so you all think you know really evil is?"A mystrey voice laughed.

"What, who are you? Eggman said.

"Who am I? I'm the the face of ture evil, I make Eggman, Black Doom, Metalover lord, perfect Chaos and every other Sonic villain seem like childs-play, I am the sole reason why so many people couldn't beat my game, that scar thousands kids for years and made them go through months of therapy to recover from my warvth, the mear mention of my name since chill through your shinpe, now glaze upon my face in termlbe in fear" A spotlight shine on the mystey firgue, "For I am the Barrel from Sonic 3 Canrvial Night Zone act 2, hahahaha". the Barrel laughed.

After seeing the barrel everyone ran for there lifes.

"Oh uh,not the barrel from Canrvial Night Zone!" A female reporter shouted.

"I want my mommy" A male reporter cried as he rolled up in the feedle position and started sucking his thumb.

"I think just crap myself" another male reporter said.

"That it, run a fear of my evil" The Barrel laughed.

"Psst, it's a stupid barrel, i mean i got past the part of my second try, all you got to do it press up and down it's common sence" A third male reporter said.

After hearing that everybody stop and slowly back away from that guy started staring at him.

"What?" just then he was totally flatten by the Barrel.

"So anyone else want to say i was easy to get by?" he asked nicely and every shake there heads no.

"Good, now run" He order as everyone started screaming again and making there away to the exit leaving just the barrel.

"Man i'm good".


End file.
